Moe's Tavern
| image = File:Moes Final.png | imagewidth = 250px | Row 1 title = Level Required | Row 1 info = 15 | Row 2 title = Cost | Row 2 info = 7500 | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Moe Szyslak, Marge Simpson | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = None Varies (Wild West 2016 Event) | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = None 4 hours (Wild West 2016 Event) | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 5x6 | Row 7 title = Building Time | Row 7 info = 3 hours | Row 8 title = | Row 8 info = }} is a bar in Midtown Springfield that is unlocked during the quest Is There an Al Coholic Here. When the building is complete, the player will unlock Moe and Marge. It has a similar sound to Herman's Military Antiques and Fort Sensible, both being a gun cocking. About is the local tavern in Springfield. The bar is named after its owner: Moe Szyslak. It is the only known tavern in Springfield, though there is a Joe's Tavern in Shelbyville. Moe's is located right next to King Toot's Music Store, however, it will vary occasionally, and has been featured opposite both Bart's factory, It Blows (the downtown air conditioner store) and a celebrity club. Its also hinted that it was only kept in business because Moe frequently bribes Mayor Quimby whenever he pays an inspection visit. Jobs Involved Amber Simpson * Drink at Moe’s - 8h Artie Ziff * Have a glass of Soy Milk at Moe’s - 8h Astronaut Barney * Eat "Astronaut Ice Cream" - 8h * Stop in for a Soda - 12h Barney * Drink at Moe's - 8h Beer Stein Wiggum * Get a Fill Up - 12h Brandine * Pick Up Supplies - 8h Carl * Drink at Moe's - 8h Cookie Kwan * Hunt for a Man - 60m Cregg Demon * Touch Up Tattoos - 8h CJ Pro Bidder * Watch Himself on TV - 24h Declan Desmond * Drink at Moe's - 8h Disco Stu * Drink at Moe's - 8h Duffman * Party Down at Moe's Tavern - 12h Eddie * Drink at Moe's - 8h Father Sean * Play Drums in a Priest Band - 60m Ginger Flanders * Drink at Moe’s - 8h Homer * Choke on a Pretzel - 3h * Drink at Moe's - 8h Kearney * Use Fake ID at Moe's - 8h Kearney's Other Son * Attend Budget Daycare - 12h Lampwick * Look for Answers at the Bottom of a Bottle - 4h Lenny * Drink at Moe's - 8h Lou * Drink at Moe's - 8h Luann * Drink at Moe's - 4h Maggie * Drink Milk at Moe's - 8h Mindy * Drink at Moe's - 8h Moe * Serve Drinks - 10h * Water Down Beer - 24h Moog * Drink a Pint of Moloko-Plus - 8h Muscular Marge * Instigate a Bar Brawl - 4h Pin Pal Apu * Pin Pal Meeting - 60m Paul Bunyan * Brews With Big Blue - 4h Ray Patterson * Wonder How It All Went Wrong - 4h Respectable Moe * Charge More for Drinks - 4h * Make Fine Conversation - 8h * Distill 15-Year-Old Whiskey - 24h * Clean Up the Tavern - 2d Rex Banner * Lecture Boozers - 8h The Rich Texan * Drink at Moe's - 8h Richard Nixon * Drink a Presidential Duff - 24h Ruth Powers * Have a Few Drinks - 24h Sanjay * Drink at Moe's - 8h Santa * Get Drunk at Moe's - 8h Skinner * Drink at Moe's - 8h Snow Monster * Bounce - 12h Strongman Homer * Drink Duff bull - 8h Teddy Roosevelt * Take Refreshments - 4h Lance Murdock * Get Blackout Drunk - 24h Homer * Choke on a Pretzel - 3h * Move his Sundae Bar to Moe's- 8h Moe * Smuggle in Alligators - 8h Ruth Powers * Have a Few Drinks - 8h Carl * Argue Online -8h Homer * Mention Blowing Up the Town - 8h * Drown His Sorrows in Beer - 4h * Draw the Short Straw - 60s * Troll the Forum - 8h Kearney's Other Son * Tunnel to Freedom - 4h * Throw Out Drunks - 8h * Move Beer Cases - 24h Lenny * Complain Online -8h Maggie * Drown Her Sorrows in Beets - 4h Moe * Tear Up Homer's Tab - 12h * Argue Online -8h Carl * Sip Apple-tinis at Moe's - 4h Fat Tony * Drink at Moe's - 8h Legs * Drink at Moe's - 8h Lisa * Visit Moe's Tavern - 3h Louie * Drink at Moe's - 8h Sanjay * Drink with Homer - 8h Smithers * Sip Apple-tinis at Moe's - 4h Tribal Chief * Visit Moe's Tavern - 3h Character Groups Adult Springfielders * Enjoy a Beer - 4h * Drink Too Much - 8h Barflies * Drink at Moe's - 8h Muscular Marge * Instigate a Bar Snuggle - 24h Façades * Moe's Terror * Unreleased ** Family Feedbag *Mo's *Flaming Moe's Trivia *This is the first building, and the only of the initial release, to unlock two characters. **Despite not having this specificity anymore, it remains one of the very fews to not have the two characters being on the same character collection. The other one is Ah, Fudge! Factory. * During the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, when Moe's is haunted, a ghost will appear to be vomiting into a tankard *Moe's Tavern will constantly have a flickering sign animation, but if a character is using it for a job, a rat will also scurry around on the roof. * It is one of the six building clearly recognizable in the main splash-screen, the others being Lard Lad Donuts, Android's Dungeon, Aztec Theatre, Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, and King Toot's. * During the Wild West 2016 Event, Bandits were spawned from the . As such, it temporarily gained the ability to produce an income, and could spawn a number of bandits every four hours. The number of bandits depended on the level of the Town Plaza. Gallery File:Moes bar s.jpg|Moe's Tavern in the show File:Moe's.png|Marge exiting Moe's to greet Homer when it is built. File:2013-10-09 15.09.43.png|The Ghost haunting Moe's Tavern File:My Springfield.png|A Springfield with Moe's Tavern. File:Duff Beer Party Bus.png|The Duff Party Bus at Moe's Tavern Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:Visitable Businesses Category:Bars Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 15 Category:Simpsons Tycoon